Some Different kind of love
by Kahlan-Mason
Summary: After the death of a dear friend Jason and Maxie find true love in each other and after a few months of true bliss. A shocking revelation might undo their love in matter of days.
1. He was Brave

Jason had just come back from a meeting with Sam at her and Maxie's apartment when he had realized that he had left his phone on their couch just then there was a knock at the door he had went back to answer it and saw Maxie Jones on the other side of the door he wondered what reason she had to be at his house seeing that Spinelli had passed away. Maxie smiled and came in when she sat down at Jason's desk she saw the picture of her and Spinelli and a tear came to her eyes Jason handed her a napkin she wiped her eyes turning back to Jason.

"I just came by to drop off your um your cell phone you left it at my apartment." She said looking around at the once happy home. Jason sat down at the couch he lifted Spinelli's computer. Maxie saw the pain in Jason's eye's and walked over to him and sat beside him. She rubbed his back up and down.

"He was a good kid…Spinelli he never asked for anything I was suppose to protect him and I failed him miserably and I'm sorry Maxie I know how much he meant to you." His light blue eyes started watering up.

Maxie hugged him and wiped the tears from his eyes saying "Jason it wasn't your fault okay? If anyone is to blame here it's Sonny he made Spinelli feel weak and he gave Spinelli the ideal to try and be manly so don't blame yourself blame Sonny."

"I brought him into this life and I'll take all the blame he thought carrying a weapon was what made him a man Spinelli was a man whether he knew so or not he was brave." Jason said standing up and walking to the mantle.

Maxie's eyes just followed him she let out a big sigh "Jason you were Spinelli's best friend he would have done anything for you Sonny broke him down with every bad comment he said to him and Spinelli tried to prove himself to Sonny to you and to me he was too good for all of us nobody in Port Charles deserved him."

"I know I just wish he had I wish that he realized how good he was before he died." Jason said trying to forget the sight of his best friend going over a cliff.

Maxie got up and walked over to Jason and hugged him then in a split second her lips were passionately pressing up against his lips his arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss.


	2. The Start Of US!

Jason was completely caught off guard when he realized what he and Maxie was doing. She pulled him to the couch and removed his shirt he pulled back. "Maxie we have to stop this can't happen. We're grieving but I don't want to use grief as an excuse for having sex your good person and as crazy as this sounds your actually a really great person to hang out with." He said smiling.

He got up and walked back over to the mantle looking at the other picture of Spinelli and Maxie that he had. Maxie got up and walked over to Jason putting her hand on his bare back and rubbing up and down. She kissed his back and he turned around he kissed her on the cheek and sighed. "Maxie you should go." He said walking back to the couch. She walked over to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Tequila and walked over to the couch with 2 shot glasses and the bottle of Tequila. He said "Maxie what are you doing?"

She sat down opened the bottle poured 2 shots passed one to Jason and downed hers and he just looked at her in amazement she just smiled and said "What you never seen a girl drink Tequila?" He just smiled and then downed his shot.

For the next hour and a half they took shots until the brand new bottle was damn near finished. Maxie was laughing at something that Jason had said about Spinelli she looked him in the eyes and caught the pain in his eyes she stopped laughing and rubbed her hand down his rough face. He gently grabbed her hands and she forced her lips on to his. The kissed heated up quickly in just seconds later Maxie was straddling Jason's lap and was removing her shirt and pants he was completely in a trance with her when the door went swinging open there was Carly, Sam and Elizabeth standing in awe at the sight of a half naked Maxie kissing a shirtless Jason while straddling Jason's lap.

Carly didn't know what to say for the first time in her life Sam just turned away and Elizabeth looked pissed. Jason grabbed a pillow and gave it to Maxie to cover her half naked body up. He let out a big sigh "Can you guys give us a second?" he finally said after stumbling on his words. They left.

Maxie started laughing which left Jason very confused "That was pretty funny you have to admit." She said still laughing he let a tiny smirk creep on face. Jason walked over to a dressed Maxie and pushed the hair out of her face and said "We're going to have to talk about this sooner or later you know that right?" he was serious and she knew it.

"When we're sober we'll make the time to talk about this." She said slowly trying not to fumble on her words.

Carly, Sam and Elizabeth came back in. Maxie looked so mortified at the sight of Carly and Sam seeing her half naked. "So…I'm going to leave and let you guys talk it all out." She said awkwardly.

Carly was in a rush to talk to both Maxie and Jason so when Maxie attempted to leave she affectively stopped her from leaving. "I want to talk to you too Maxie."

__Always and Forever (Jet_Mechanical)_


	3. He Get's Me

Maxie sat down and let out a big sigh "Okay let's just get this over with because I'm going to have huge hangover tomorrow morning so um so can we get this over with." She said all confidante trying to hide her embarrassment.

Sam was more interested after Maxie tried to escape so she sat down beside her smiling "So how long has this been going on?" she said Jason didn't know if Maxie wanted him to answer the question or not "Maxie?" She looked confused and then the panic set in and the lies started "It's been going on a while now about 3 weeks give or take the day after Spinelli's funeral Jason was there for me when I was grieving he understood what I was going through and it just kind of just happened we were grieving for our best friend what can I say? The sex made me forget all my troubles."

Even though they wouldn't admit in front of each other they understood her about both Jason getting them and the sex making them forget their troubles. Jason looked confused wondering why Maxie lied "Um I don't know what it is that ya'll want me to say but um I'm kind of sleepy so can we do this another time?" Everybody got up and headed to the door when Maxie got up Jason grabbed her wrist and gave her the sweetest face "You don't have to leave if you don't want to you could stay….we don't have to do anything it's just if you want to you could stay the night with me."

She looked at Sam and Carly and they gave her this "Are you crazy? You better stay" look so she sat back down. The 3 women left bickering the entire time. Maxie looked at Jason all confused "I thought you wanted me to leave?" he sat down beside her and smiled "you get me Maxie and I cant believe that I am saying this but I get you too." She smiled and kissed him. He stood up and put his hand out and she grabbed it he lead her upstairs to his room she kicked her shoes off and then went to his draw and grabbed a shirt out and took her clothes off and put his own and she laid down in his bed and he took his pants off leaving him with just his boxer on he kicked his shoes off he grabbed his shorts from the chair in his room and put them on and then he laid down in his bed and he snuggled up behind her with his arm wrapped around her waist with the cover over them he kissed her on the neck and then they went to sleep.

They woke up at 7 a.m. when there was a loud knock at the door Maxie sighed "Oh my God what's that noise?" she said getting pissed Jason got up and went to the door and there was Lulu and Dominic at the door he let them in and grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on. Lulu coughed clearing her throat "Are we interrupting you?" he sighed "Nah I just woke up." Dominic smiled at Lulu that's when Maxie came downstairs with a cup of water and a bottle of aspirins still only wearing his shirt "Here cause if I need it you certainly do too." She saw Lulu and Dominic and awkwardly smiled "Really? 7 a.m. in the morning."

Dominic and Lulu walked over to the couch and sat down. Jason looked at Dominic then to Maxie "I'm going to go get dressed since we have staying company." He said Maxie smiled "I'll be up in 1 minute." He went upstairs Maxie looked at Lulu "What?" Lulu smiled "Nothing" Maxie got annoyed "Say it already you know you want to?" she said Dominic looked at Maxie "Out of all the people in Port Charles you pick the most dangerous Jason Morgan?" Lulu shook her head agreeing Maxie shrugged it off "He get's me what can I say? And he's a really good kisser Lulu looked at her shocked.

Maxie ran upstairs and got dressed Jason sat on the bed and looked at her dress and smiled she looked at him "What? What are you looking at?" he just smiled "I get you?" I can get use to you saying that along with that I'm a good kisser." He said They went back downstairs and Jason and Dante got to work on some shipments and Maxie and Lulu left to go to Crimson.


	4. It's okay Jason you Matter!

It had been almost 2 weeks since their first kiss and Maxie started to avoid Jason and he knew it but instead of confronting her Jason was wondering what had just happened between the 2 of them and she was avoiding him because she felt guilty like she had cheated on Spinelli and not wanting to admit that kissing Jason was more than just a whim that it was something she actually enjoyed and could do again she continued to avoid him hoping he just left it alone.

She was at Kelly's getting herself a blueberry muffin when Jason walked in. He walked over to her and sat down beside her she turned to Mike Jason sighed "Maxie you have to talk to me eventually." He said not believing that he had to basically beg Maxie to talk to him. She turned and looked at him with a frown on her face.

"How could you be okay with yourself after the other night?" she said and Jason put his hand in his face for a second before looking back up at Maxie and said "Spinelli would want us to be happy and I know that whatever is on your mind is eating at you and you don't have anyone to talk to….all I'm saying is that I'm here for you if you need to talk I'm here okay?" he said with a serious face.

She groaned because she knew she couldn't be mad at him for long he was now too important to push out of her life. "It's true I need you okay?" he smiled "It's nice to know that you need me." His lips pressed up against hers for about 3 seconds then he pulled away "because I need you too." He got up and walked to the door when Maxie screamed "JASON" She ran over to him and forcibly but yet so gently pressed her lips onto his they stood like that for about 35 seconds before pulling away for air. He pushed her hair out of her face and smiled "you're...you're really beautiful you know that right?" She just smiled the most scariest and dangerous man in Port Charles just called her beautiful it felt good to have someone thinks she's beautiful again after Spinelli died.

They left and went back to the penthouse to hang out when he ran into Sonny and Claudia at the elevator. Maxie let go of his hand he looked at her "We have nothing to hide Maxie if you want to hold my hand than just hold my hand dont hide the fact that you want to hold my hand okay? for no one." He said with the most serious face She slid her hand back into his, When Sonny noticed them holding hands his face expression changed Claudia just smiled seeing that their hand holding jut proved that she was right that Jason and Maxie was dating. All 4 of them got on the elevator you could cut the tension between Sonny and Jason with a knife. They got to his floor and they got out and headed to Jason's penthouse he opened the door and took his Jacket off and threw it on the desk Claudia and Maxie sat on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing with Maxie Jones?" Sonny said so demanding and Maxie thought that Jason would lie or say that he didn't know but he surprised her with his answer "What me and Maxie do is none of you or anybody else's damn business alright? If I decided that me and Maxie need your 2 cents then and only then will I ask you okay? you didn't listen to me when I had warned you about Claudia so don't come here trying to boss me around in _**MY!**_ personal life and don't try to intimidate Maxie I swear I hear her say once that you threatened her in anyway or told her to break up with me it wont be pretty Sonny I'll promise you that cause what it seems to me is that not only do I have to protect the ones I love from our business but I have to protect the ones I love from you and yeah that includes Maxie especially Maxie you hurt her and all bets are off I swear to you Sonny all bets will be off." He said with the most angriest evil look

Sonny and Claudia left.

He looked at Maxie and he tried to smile but he couldn't She walked over to him and rubbed his neck "It's okay you don't have to smile I understand you matter Jason you matter cause now I know that I matter to you I matter and Jason I want you to know that you matter to me you matter and always will." She said before passionately kissing him and allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth starting a battle for dominace with the tongues he pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "You brought life back into my life after Spinelli died i blamed myslf bu tnow there's you and t doesnt hurt as much anymore because of you so I will always be there for you because you matter Maxie you matter to me Always and Forever okay? ALWAYS AND FOREVER thats us thats me and you." he said kissing her agin

__Always and Forever (Jet_Mechanical) _


	5. Jason, Maxie and Jacob

Jason's day had already started out badly when Maxie came in he was arguing with Bernie. She put her purse on the desk he looked at her then back to Bernie "I need the situation dealt with alright I don't care how many favors you have to call in I need this taken care of." Bernie put his hands up as if to say he surrendered "Okay Jason I'll see what connections we have can fix this mess." He said as he walked out.

Maxie just sighed and said "What was that about?" Jason looked at her and then went over to the couch and sat down he sighed and said "Everything is falling apart I give in and do what someone asked me and now I'm the bad guy…you know what never mind it's business and I'll take care of it…..so um how was your day at um at uh Crimson?" Maxie laughed "It was okay Kate was all over the place and Lulu as usual nowhere to be found someone tipped Couture about what our next issue was going to look like so you know the usual fashion world cut throat stuff."

She walked over to him and sat down beside him "you want a beer or something you seem like your stressed or tired and I know your not going to admit it to me but your not just stressed out about your business but about us too aren't you?" he put his head into his hands and sighed and said "There's just so much going on right now it just feels like I haven't been able to give you my full attention and I am sorry if you feel that I am stressed because of you cause I'm not your actually the only good thing I have going for me right now you know?"

"Actually no I didn't know that but it's great to know that you need me your actually the only good thing going for me right now too work is stressful going home and hanging with Lulu is boring but when I come to this penthouse your home I feel like all the stress just left my body." She said. He kissed her and they laid down on the couch and snuggled and went to sleep.

They both were awaken by a loud knock at the door. Jason got up and answered it. Lucky was at the door with Jake in his hands. "Jason I might just have had the epiphany that you and Elizabeth need Jake…this little boy just looked at a couple of pictures of you and the one of you as a baby he said "look me" then the one of you taken about 3-4 years ago he said "Dad" Jason this little boy he called you dad I don't know how he knows but he knows he called _you _dad that's big and it's about time you get to see your son without Elizabeth there to whisper in your ear so Jason I am right here with your son and I'm telling you to take your son and spend time with him I'm not saying that you have to make Jake's paternity public but you can spend time with your kid before it's too late and he hates you and Liz and me for lying to him about who he is." Jason just shook his head no and opened the door more so Lucky could see Maxie sitting on the couch he looked regretful.

Maxie got up and put her hands on her hip and said "Well Jason you going to spend time with your son or not?" He looked back at her and then back to Lucky and then let him in Lucky brought Jake in and handed him to Jason gave him the diaper bag and gave Jake a kiss on the head "I'll be back to get him whenever your ready to give him back up." And he left Jason just stood their holding his 2 year old son looking at Maxie.

"We're you ever going to tell me that Lucky wasn't Jake's father that Jacob Martin Spencer's real father was you I mean what else are you hiding from me?" she said. He looked confused as he rocked Jake making sure he didn't wake him "I know that I've done this before with Michael and I was preparing to do it again with Sam's daughter but this just feels different like new different." He said. He took Jake upstairs and laid him down on his bed and then he ran back downstairs to Maxie and they both sat down on the couch.

"What are we, Maxie? Huh?" he said she smiled at him like he even had to ask "We're us Jason we're you and me." He asked not getting her question "Does that mean we're dating or what?" she said "Yeah it does it means Always and Forever like you said" he smiled and said "so if I do decide I want to claim Jake your not going to ruin off and leave me with some lame excuse and saying "I'm too young to be a step-mom" you'll stay even if I decide to keep him?" she shook her head "yes" he just smiled and said "I'm going to be a dad well not public right away I need my life to get less hectic but I'm finally going to be Jake's father." Maxie kissed him on his lips.

_Always and Forever (Jet Mechanical)


End file.
